Moments Together
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Just a few short, sweet scenes with our favorite couple because even the most mundane of tasks can have their moments.


Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me. Any familiar used her is used solely for entertainment purposes.

 _A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for the sweet birthday wishes as yesterday, I finally had to bid farewell to my 20s. To show my appreciation to my groupmates and everyone else, I'm gonna throw up this story that was in my backlog, one of many lol. It's just a series of moments between John and Joss for the fun of it and I hope that you all enjoy it. Also, be on the lookout for something on Valentine's Day for another holiday story :)_

* * *

Moments Together

 _On the Couch_

"Move over John" Joss demanded as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. All she wanted to do was relax but it was hard to do that when the man let himself do the same and that resulted in him taking up most of the couch. He didn't help matters when all he did was innocently smile at her. "Don't do that" she said with her lips thin from her efforts of restraint. She forgot how much of a headache John could be when he was stubborn.

He looked to actually be considering his options before unexpectedly reaching out to pull his girlfriend on the couch with him, making room by lying across the cushions and having her settle flush against his body. "Is that better?"

Getting over the shock, Joss felt her body relaxing almost immediately as it became encompassed in his warmth before she felt his arm circling her hip. However, there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had won. Instead, Joss just muttered "I guess" before settling in to watch some TV. The scowl on her face softened when she glanced up to see John watching her with a smile. Okay, maybe she'd concede just this once.

Joss was always a sucker for that smile.

* * *

The Bedroom

"John, I don't know why you want to stay the night when you have a perfectly working heater in your loft. You should just head home." Joss was indeed suspicious of her vigilante's intentions. Even in the middle of a snow storm, he made the trip and brave the elements 'to see her' as he explained when she opened the door to him with about an inch of snow on his shoulders.

The night went on with them passing time talking until it was time for bed. Instead of leaving as she expected, John insisted on staying to be there for her during the brunt of the storm with Joss reluctantly agreeing because her morals wouldn't let John leave into such dangerous weather. Her house was not exactly in the most comfortable condition to host a sleepover with the heater quitting on her during the middle of the snow and the landlord not being able to do anything until the storm past.

That was how they found themselves in her bedroom, dressed down in their pajamas, with Joss watching him as he sat up in her bed while wearing only boxers. She, on the other hand, was wearing some sweats and an oversized sweater.

After pulling the comforter back and sliding in, Joss's eyes widened when John pulled her body close until the distance between them was nearly nonexistent and he rested his chin on her neck. "This is why" he whispered simply before hugging her body closer with his arm and nuzzling her ear.

Joss had to admit that having a strong body close to her was warding off the cold and found herself drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 _The Kitchen_

"Joss, can you come over here please?" John was busy making dinner for his girlfriend but he found himself distracted. Even though she was only feet away, he missed her presence. That's why he smiled when she filled the doorway to the kitchen, curiosity written on her face.

"What's up?"

He turned his head to the stove that was working a garlic and basil tomato sauce for their ravioli stuff with sausage. "Can you taste this for me and see if it's okay?"

Joss's face brightened before she told him yes and closed the distance between them. John, for his part, let out an overly dramatic sigh as she took the wooden spoon to her lips and moan in appreciation. "This is perfect" she compliment.

John couldn't resist the opportunity to wrap his arms around her from behind and laying his chin on her chin, nuzzling her neck softly. "Sometimes I feel like you're with me only for my cooking."

He felt her body shake when she chuckled. "Well, then you shouldn't cook so damn good John. I told you when I found out that I'm never going to let you go and I meant that."

They turned their heads to give each other a sweet kiss before John gave her body a squeeze. Every single day, he felt like he was blessed to be in Joss's presence let alone allowed to touch her in such an intimate way. "I'm glad to know that because Joss, I have no intention of letting you go either." He then continued to make dinner but with Joss there to help whenever she could which was perfectly fine with him.

* * *

 _During The Game_

"Did you think that you'd have a life like this John?"

He turned to look at his girlfriend curiously before snuggling deeper into the afghan blanket that they were sharing. "What do you mean Joss?"

She did the same until they were hip to hip, allowing him to lay his arm across her shoulders. "What I mean was did you think you'd find yourself here just doing normal stuff like watching a basketball game with me in your free time?" Joss was met with a deep sigh, giving her the answer before she patted him lightly on his chest that was covered by his white dress shirt. "Yeah, I didn't think that I would be in this position either."

John did his best to reassure her. "I'm not complaining Joss, especially because I get to spend time with someone that I really care about. Like I told you in the morgue, you change me for the better when you came into my life."

"John…" Joss's eyes began to water and she did her best to blink the tears away as she pushed herself back to look at his face. John's eyes were bright and allowed her to see the sincerity behind his words, just like that night when they were trapped together. Joss had been so scared to lose him.

He only responded by drawing her closer and tenderly brushing her eyes dry before dropping a sweet kiss to her lips. Joss moved her head until it was over his heart, hearing it beating strong under her as they went back to watching the game.

* * *

 _In the Park_

Joss's long, dark hair was like a curtain blocking them away from any prying eyes as they relaxed in the park together on their rare day off from any crime fighting.

John was sincerely fascinated by the sight of her as he laid on her lap, staring up at her while she gazed down at him. The soft smile caused his heart to thump and he reminded himself how lucky he was to have her in his life. This moment they shared together would be one of the many etched in his memories.

The feeling of her fingers playing with his hair lulled his body. Such a simple yet tender action felt nice and he couldn't resist leaning up to attempt an upside down kiss. Joss giggled in response but obliged and even with the awkward angle, the usual spark was there when their lips met.

"Who knew John Reese could relax?" Joss joked when they separated before going back to watching the other park goers.

* * *

 _Battle of the Century_

"Wow Joss, if I had known that you were this good, I would have attempted to challenge you earlier." John could see Joss with such a look of smugness over what just happened. He had to laugh at the ridiculousness of what's going on but he found it endearing as well.

"My secret is having a teenage son. He's always playing this darn thing and finally roped me in. I guess it helps us spend time too." Joss leaned over to put the game controller on the table before leaning back against the couch.

John did the same. "Well I know how important Taylor is to you and you're a great mother Joss. He's a good kid and you should be proud." He noticed a light blush at his praise and wondered how many men actually gave Joss a real compliment. From that reaction, it couldn't have been many and he felt a sense of manly pride that he could be the one to have her act of character.

"Well, I have to be. It's my job to take care of him after all. I appreciate the compliment, though." Joss rose from the chair. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." As she disappeared, John took another long look at the X-box that sat under Joss's flat screen TV, feeling a little embarrassed at himself that she was able to best him in the fighting game they were playing. Maybe she was just a child at heart. John turned his head towards the kitchen and watched as Joss took a bottle opener to the beer. His eyes raked over her lovely curves and John's only thought was that she may have been a child at heart but she was definitely all woman.

* * *

 _The Balcony_

Joss's eyes admired the scenery before her. The city in the distance was alive as the multitude of lights reflected on the beautiful ocean's surface and her ears picked up the sounds of cheers and laughs. This was the first time she had taken a vacation in what felt like years and she was basking in the comfort of not having to worry about cases since Harold, Shaw, and Lionel had it covered.

The suite was to her liking, having all of the things that she needed along with a wonderful room service menu to pick from. She decided to bring some pineapple juice to drink before going out to the balcony in nothing but the hotel provided robe that was extremely comfortable.

As she went to take a sip, Joss heard shuffling in the background and smiled to herself, wondering how long it was going to take for him to wake up.

After a few seconds, he finally announced his presence. "There you are." Joss felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and tugged her to his body. "I woke up when I notice my wife was gone and here you are." They both chuckled before Joss lifted John's left hand with her own to admire their matching wedding bands.

"I thought I'd get some fresh air. This honeymoon is just too perfect a gift from Harold. Need to find a way to thank him for everything." Joss was still astounded by the price tag for not only the trip but their wedding ceremony because he had volunteered to plan for his two best friends, happy as a peach that her and John were getting married.

John laid his head on her shoulder to gaze over at the scenery, wondering what stole Joss away from their bed. "I think he's happy knowing that you loved what he did. The only thing I cared about was making it all official." He smiled at the thought of how impatient he had been with the whole process but he suffered through it because Joss wanted a real wedding and he wouldn't deny her anything.

A soft breeze picked up, causing Joss to shiver slightly in response. "Maybe we should head inside?" John growled in her ear, sending a rush of heat coursing through Joss's body and almost caused her to drop the glass she was holding.

"That sounds like a good idea." His hand slowly tugged at the sash that was holding her robe together. "I can keep you warm." He then tugged his willing wife back inside.


End file.
